Cute
by blackjacksdonuts
Summary: Audrey Walters is a regular freshman at Beacon Hills High School, who has a regular crush on the new transfer student Liam Dunbar. And it's not unusual, I mean, who doesn't? And she starts to think he likes her too when he starts acting all weird and nervous around her. Well, she may be right, but is that the only reason? [ Liam/OC , LiamxOC] I'll try to post one-shots for this!
1. Chapter 1

Audrey was already five minutes late, and she was panting from all the running she did when she arrived to the classroom, but since Mr. Yukimura wasn't so strict about this stuff and she was actually a great student, she was excused into the class with no problem.

But since she was late, her usual seat in the second row was already taken by some girl from the chess club. The girl looked apologetically at her but Audrey smiled as if to say "it's okay" and headed to the only available seat instead- which was right next to the boy who transferred there two weeks ago.

She had talked to him once or twice of course, they had a lot of classes together. But she wouldn't call them friends yet (she wasn't happy about this).

She flashed him a quick smile as she sat down next to him, and started to take her books out of her bag when she received one in return. She took the elastic band around her wrist and put her hair in a ponytail. Her hair wasn't that long really, her slight curls came just below her shoulder, but it bothered her when her hair fell on her face, and she wanted to concentrate on the class. She tightened the ponytail till it was slightly starting to hurt (masochism?) and started taking notes about the useless stuff they were learning.

It was Liam's shout of her name that stopped her when she was about to leave the classroom.

"Yeah?" she turned to Liam, slightly curious about what he was gonna say (and a bit hopeful?).

"Umm, you know we have this math exam coming up? Well I have some trouble about a few things, and you're pretty good at math, could we maybe, uhh work together sometime?" And he flashed her that charming smile that made saying "no" impossible.

Not that she would say no, she loved helping people study and would accept it anyway if it was someone else, but it was a huge bonus that this someone was a hot lacrosse player she had a small crush on.

"Yeah, of course." she said with a smile of her own, before asking, "When is your free period?"

"5th period I think." he said, not being sure about his own schedule.

"Great, mine too! We can study at the library? Oor you can come over after school if you're busy..." she trailed off when she saw a weird look on his face for a second.

"No! No, library is fine, we can meet at the library, totally, yeah, okay, thanks!" And after a wave and a quick smile he made his way to his locker, where Scott McCall was standing obviously waiting for him. She had no idea why the junior captain of the lacrosse team and his friends were spending so much time with Liam, maybe because he was so good at lacrosse?

She frowned at McCall for a moment before going to her own locker, putting away her history books and getting English ones instead, and made her way to her next class that she didn't share with Liam.

 **Soo, this is my first real fanfiction, and this was not planned at all, it just came to me out of blue and I wanted to write it and publish it _immediately._ I wasn't gonna stop here but I just wanted to test it out, tell me what you think? And if I have grammar or spelling mistakes, please tell me! English isn't my first language, I'm doing the best I can!**

 **Review review review pleasee**


	2. Chapter 2

She was acting ridiculous, she was aware, but that didn't make her less nervous as she stood in front of a mirror in the girls bathroom to put on some lipgloss. Okay, so, it was five minutes till the bell that would start their fifth period, which was when they were gonna meet in the library. And here she was, trying to look good and all, for study date (she liked calling it that). She was not bad looking, if she had to say, even beautiful. And she was popular, not Lydia Martin scale popular, but she was getting there. She couldn't help but think 'Okay, Audrey, relax, there's no reason for him to not like you, just be yourself' as she smoothed out her skirt. She didn't know what happened to her so suddenly. She didn't even freak out when he smiled at him anymore, but he just went and asked for her help to study and now she was just nervous like he was taking her out on a date.

Her thoughts were cut short when the door of the bathroom opened and scared her a bit, since she was lost in thought, and in walked Lydia Martin, all in her 5'7" glory (well, with the heels). She was slightly taller than Audrey as she stood next to her and applied a quick coat of lipgloss just like she did a couple of minutes ago. Then her eyes quickly scanned her reflecion in the mirror and, to her surprise, said "Calm down, honey, you look fine."

Audrey honestly had no idea what to say, she was too busy being horrified to realize everyone could see how nervous she was over this. She, too, looked at her reflection to see her cheeks were flushed considerably. Lydia Martin just smiled at again (what) "Don't worry, I'm just good with stuff like that. I like your necklace, you have a date?" The question was so sudden Audrey choked on her words when she tried to speak.

"What? No! No I- umm I don't think so. Maybe. I hope so." Well, no better way to put it into words.

"So, who's that lucky boy? Liam, by any chance?"

"What? How did you- and we're not dating or anything, I'm just gonna help him with math."

Lydia gave her another smile which was starting to freak her out -hello, the most popular girl in school- and what she said next almost blew her mind off.

"Oh, I don't know if you feel like that, but I think he's had his eyes on you for quite a while, Kira says he asked about you a few times." Lydia just smirked when her eyes widened dramatically, and left the bathroom walking like a runway model.

Oh she was screwed.

"Hey, sorry." Liam said as he took a seat next to her in the school library. "Did you wait much?"

"No, just came here." Audrey said honestly, she only waited a few minutes, and she was glad actually, she had time to sit down and calm her nerves after everything Lydia said. Did Liam really like her? Was Lydia messing with her? She didn't think Lydia was the kind of person to do that, she probably had more important things to do, so what she said was probably true. And that should've eased her but all it did was to make her more on edge.

Liam gave her a bright smile -which she quickly calculated in her head- and suggested they start now? She gave a smile back and opened her math books and the small notebook she used in class, and asked where they should start.

"Thanks for helping, I honestly get so bored when I'm studying, I can't get a single thing done." Liam smiled at her as they left the library for their next and last class, biology, which they also had together.

"Of course, anytime." Well, she couldn't be more open about this.

"Well, I have to go to my locker. Meet you at yours so we can go to class together?" Liam asked, to which she nodded quickly with a small smile. He gave her a small wave as he made his way to his locker, and she started walking slowly to hers, giving him time to catch up. Liam was quickly coming towards her when she got her biology stuff out and gave herself a quick glance in the mirror she had in her locker (what?).

"Soo, I wanted to ask you..."

Audrey's heart started beating faster with that, there was a hopeful fluter in her stomach. Was he gonna ask her out?

Before he could say anything else, Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and Stilinski was talking so quickly all she could make out was "Liam, you need to come with us."

Liam looked at the papers in their hands, and then to the classroom door they were standing in front of "I have class."

Stiles was already speaking before he finished his sentence and he started pulling him towards school entrance unpatiently "Come on, this is more important than the stupid bullshit they teach you, hurry up!"

All Liam could do was smile apologetically at her and say "Sorry, maybe next time? I'll talk to you tomorrow." before they disappeared around the corner.

Okay. Maybe he was a part of their super secret street gang? Hope not.

 **Soo, this is it. Let me tell you I was gonna makes this a one-shot but I get stressed out for no reason when it gets longer... So this won't be a long story, a few chapters, and some random momens between them as I go on.**

 **And also, you can imagine her as anyone you want, I like to think Stefanie Scott as Audrey. I mean, I saw her in 'Girls Like Girls' music video (which you should totally watch) and I was like "woahh, look at her!" I've always liked her but she's suddenly prettier, and I always imagine her as the fanfiction characters I read about. Soo, yeah. Go check her out.**

 **And also, ugh please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

She gave a nervous glance at the clock on the wall again as she smoothed out her top. 18.50. Ten minutes until Liam came to pick her up.

So, after some more interruptions and nervous stutterings (what could be better than a stuttering Liam Dunbar?) Liam asked her out on a date on a friday night. And when she returned from school, she basically sat on the couch waiting for the hours to pass. When it turned out she just couldn't sit and wait, she started getting ready like three hours before the date. Liam told her to dress comfortable, so wore some white shorts and a bustier kinda top, with a jean jacket on top. She didn't want him to think she left with a simple top because she wanted him to give her his jacket, so she had to wear her own jacket even if it seemed kinda hot for that. (But she did want him to give her his jacket, that's a different issue.)

There where three quick knocks on the door as she checked her mascara for the God-knows-what time, and she literally jumped down the stairs to open the door.

"Hey!" she said, a little out of breath, "Did you wait too much?"

Liam smiled, "No, you actually opened the door seconds after I knocked."

Audrey blushed, "Well, shall we go?"

"Yeah."

She followed him to his car. "I actually don't get a lisence, but I know how to drive," Liam explained, and continued as she gave him a stare. "My dad gave me the car for tonight, okay, he knows, I just hope I won't crush it or something."

"Unbelievable." Audrey muttered before dropping the subject, of course she wasn't going to complain when his lisenceless driving was for taking her out on a date.

"Soo, where are we going?" Audrey asked with curiousity.

"Well, I was thinking bowling." Liam answered, a little bit nervous. "It may be cliché but I want you to have fun."

"Bowling is fun." Audrey smiled, making him smile back at her happily before driving of.

They got their bowling shoes when they arrived and made their way to their lane.

"I bet I can beat you." Liam said to her as he tied her shoe.

"Oh. And if you do?"

"You're gonna kiss me." Liam said without breaking eye contact, making her blush a bright red.

"And if I win?" she replied trying to control her heartbeat. She was just thinking about losing on purpose to kiss Liam, so what?

"I don't know, whatever you want." It didn't require much thinking.

"If I win Liam, _you're_ gonna kiss me."

Liam smiled. "That doesn't make sense, why are we betting?"

"And the winner also gets the epic bragging rights." She smirked. (Pitch Perfect anyone?)

"Okay then, Walters, get ready to lose."

"You suck Dunbar!" Audrey laughed as they made their way out of the Bowling Alley.

"Oh, I so let you win." Liam was also laughing as he opened the car door for her, she blushed before smiling at him and climbing in, Liam closed the door and made his way to the drivers seat, starting the car after fastening his seat belt.

There was a comfortable silence as he drove her home, she was quietly singing along to the song playing on the radio, Liam smiling at her slightly off-key voice. He talked when he stopped in front of her house.

"I had so much fun Liam." She smiled at him, making no effort to get out of the car, which Liam was grateful for.

"Yeah, me too. And a lot. So maybe, umm, You would like to do this again, sometime?" She had no idea why he was nervous now, he sure didn't seem like that when he 'dared' her to kiss him, but had no complaints, it was cute.

"Yeah, of course." She smiled at him, making him smile happily back at her, and saying "And well, I guess I kinda owe you, you know, after the game."

When she blushed and smiled, Liam slowly leaned towards her, putting his hands on the sides of her face, and their lips met in a soft kiss. It wasn't rushed, or too long, and it brought warm feelings to her chest. She wanted to be able to do that more, to kiss him, to have him touch her, to have him smile at her as he did after their lips parted.

She too smiled at him, a little breathless, and said "See you at Monday." She then leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his cheek, making him smile slighty as she turned to open the door to leave the car. Liam didn't start the car until she unlocked her door, and waved back as she turned around and gave him a small wave and a smile, then she went in the house and closed the door. Liam smiled to himself and gave a little breathless laugh, mentally giving himself a high-five for not doing something stupid and totally embarrasing himself in front of the girl he liked, before starting the engine and making his way to his house.

In the Walters house, Audrey was still leaning against the house door and smiling to herself five minutes after Liam dropped her off. That was when her a year younger twin brothers, Fred and George (I couldn't resist) found her.

They looked at her and turned to each other, smirking before making their way upstairs, yelling at the same time. "MOOOM-" DAAAD-" "AUDREY IS HERE-" "SHE IS IN LOVE- "SHE KISSED THAT BOY DAD-" "IT WAS GROSS-" "AND IT'S PAST HER CURFEW-" "DAD YOU NEED TO GROUND HER-" and so on...

She had no idea if they planned this speaking as one person thing or it came with being twins, because it was just creepy, and she had no idea why her 14 year old brothers acted like total kindergarden kids, honestly, they were gonna be freshmen at Beacon Hills next year, Liam was a freshman now and he sure didn't act like them.

"SHUT UP YOU JERKS!" she yelled in a completely unlady-like way, making her way to her way to the bathroom to remove her make-up and brush her teeth, glancing her mirror image as she did.

Her parents had already sushed her brothers and stopped them from singing the K-I-S-S-I-N-G song, which she totally hated, so she could go to her room and close the door behing her in peace. Just as she changed into the boys-section Star Wars shirt and the yoga pants she wore to sleep, her mother knocked on the door. Well she knew it was her mother, because her brothers never knocked, and her father would just yell "Are you decent?!", and barging in after seconds anyway. So she always had to lock the door when she changed, mind you.

She unlocked her door to let her mother in, who immediately hugged her started bombarding her with quiestions like a total high-schooler. Honestly, that woman.

"Mom, mom, relax. We went to bowling, I beat him, it was fun, and he kissed me!" Okay, she had tried to stay calm, really tried, but she couldn't help squeling at that part.

"Oohh honey, it just reminds me of my first date with your dad!" her mom started, which immediately required stopping her. Audrey had heard this story a hundred times, and she normally liked listening it, it was romantic and cute, but she was too tired for that now, and their first date acutally wasn't anything like the one she just had with Liam.

"Mom, I'm really tired, maybe later?"

Her mother smiled at her. "Of course sweetheart, good night." She closed the door after she said good night as well, and she lied under the covers as she turned off the lights. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, and she was pretty sure she was gonna dream about a certain lacrosse player that night.

 **Soo, I'm back from holiday, and I just miss the smell of the sea in the air. And I had to write and upload this from my phone because; MY DAD CUT OFF WIFI!**

 **So, we go and live in our summer house that's in another city, and our wifi was gonna get renewed or something? But since we'll be back at September 1st, my dad appearently saw no use in it, saying the people who'll rent the house in winter would get a new one anyway. So, no wifi. I only have internet on my phone, which I used senselessly and I don't how much remains. AND I DON'T HAVE WIFI. I HAVE TV SHOWS TO WATCH, DAD!**

 **And also, as I said, the main story was going to be a few chapters, just telling how they started dating. And that was it, that's done. From now on, it's gonna be short one-shots, about cute moments between them, and her meeting the pack, finding about him being a werewolf and stuff.**

 **And I'm already forced to study 3 hours a day in summer, I'm gonna give my phone away to my dad once school starts and I'm gonna go crazy without internet but whatever. I'm taking university exams this year, which are like the biggest things in Turkey, and I have to make my way into the first 10.000 out of the nearly 3 million people taking the exams and it's just. Hard.** _ **Studyyy**_ **.**

 **Thanks for all your follows and favourites, and the comments! They seriously made my day! And if you have small prompt ideas, comment or pm me and maybe I can write them! Thanks again, and don't forget to review!**


	4. Flutterings and Heartbeats

Liam felt a fluttering in his chest as he stared at her. He knew he was being a creep, but that thought didn't make him take his eyes off her, nothing could. She looked so pretty sitting there and talking to Lydia about the date they had on Friday. He also knew it was plain rude to use his powers to eavesdrop on them, but couldn't stop listening when he heard his name leave her lips.

Lydia had already said something along the lines of "I finally don't have to tell you how much Liam likes you anymore." which terrified Liam. They had apparently met before, and Lydia had told her about his so obvious crush on her. Which was true, but she didn't have to know that.

For quite some time, Liam had watched her from a distance. Chin propped on his hand, elbow on the table, or sometimes he would just rest his chin on the table and watch her, a sigh leaving his lips from time to time. Scott and Stiles found it extremely amusing, making fun of his 'puppy love' and urging him to man up and make a move already.

Well, at first, only Scott did that. Stiles didn't want her dragged in this supernatural crap, especially when there were deadly assasins and Berserkers running around trying to kill them. But that was until she came to school with a Star Wars shirt tucked in her skirt. After that, Stiles simply couldn't resist a potential group member who watched Star Wars (Except Malia, apparently Stiles made her watch the whole thing.).

Liam was more reluctant than Stiles about getting closer to her, it seriously was a risk for her with all the things going on in ther lives, but Scott didn't want him to stay away. He had said 'This werewolf thing affected my life enough, it doesn't have to affect yours too.' Liam hadn't met Allison, he heard all about her and he knew Scott was talking about their relationship. And Scott didn't have anyone he could trust who knew what was going on with him. Liam had a whole pack he trusted with his life, maybe not at first, but after he was saved from that well by Scott.

And so, after stutterings and nervous smiles, he asked her out on a date. He probably would never be able to gather that courage if he hadn't been listening to her heartbeat stalkerishly, and find out that she probably liked him as well. He had so much fun on that date, and got his first kiss when he dropped her off to her house. He couldn't stop smiling for the whole weekend, Stiles was about to punch him when they were at Deaton's.

He was shaken away from his thoughts when Stiles slapped him at the back of the head.

"Dude, wake up, she's coming this way!" Liam quickly scrambled up in his seat, and indeed, Audrey and Lydia were coming to the table they were sitting. Lydia took the seat she was on before she went to talk to Audrey, and looked at Stiles with her usual pursed lips when he stuffed so much food in his mouth.

Audrey was smiling at him. "Wanna walk outside until lunch is over?" The answer was yes obviously, and Liam got up from his chair and put his arm around her neck as they were walking out of the cafeteria, pulling her closer to him somehow.

"Woah, Dunbar, we just had one date." Audrey laughed, looking at the arm around her neck. Liam blushed furiously and took his arm away.

"Hey, come on, I was just kidding." But when Liam didn't make a move again, she sighed, exasperated, and took his arm to put around her neck herself, which made Liam smile immediately.

He was already planning the next date he was going to take her.

 **This is the first one shot/small moments things I'm doing. I just love the stories where Liam has this crazy crush on a girl, and I ccouldn't resist doing it myself. If you have small plot ideas about this, feel free to share with me and I'll write them if I'll be able to! (I'm having some problems with my English ugh)**

 **Edit: Soo, I'm going back to my hometown tomorrow, turns out school starts in a week - because of the university exams I told you about earlier. I'm gonna turn my phone in to my dad, sigh. I can always post some surprise chapters here and there, but the main thing is over like I told you so, that's why I kept this short actually.**

 **Thanks for everyone who followed, favourited, and reviewed, you made me soo happy for that. I'm coming back in summer with my Star Wars fanfiction soo... BYE!**

 **And please review oh god**


End file.
